


Доверие

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, fem!Vergil - Freeform, постканон, страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Вергилия тоже скучала. Вслух, конечно, никогда не скажет.





	Доверие

Сестра лежит к нему спиной, и Данте обращает внимание на то, как напрягаются мышцы рук, когда она слышит его шаги. От этого в груди скребется. Данте тихо подходит ближе и ложится к ней, ловит со спины, и Вергилия делает очень короткий, но сильный рывок из его рук, выбрасывает левую руку в сторону Ямато, приставленной к тумбочке, и это все будто происходит неосознанно, на рефлексах.  
  
Наверное, в аду очень сложно было просто выдохнуть и не ждать удара.  
  
Опомнившись, Вергилия застывает, опускает руку, а потом медленно, очень медленно, расслабляет мышцы. Данте трогает губами выступающую косточку на ее шее, закрыв глаза.  
  
— Я прикрою твою спину, — шепчет он едва слышно и легко кусает за загривок.  
  
В детстве уснуть друг без друга было невозможно. Что младенцами, что подростками, они засыпали, крепко вцепившись друг в друга. Потом, когда их разбросало друг от друга, Данте долго учился засыпать один, хотя благодаря его демонической природе спать ему нужно было не так часто, как обычным людям, и это немного спасало его от помешательства на почве бессонницы.  
  
А Вергилия… Данте даже не уверен, удалось ли ей хоть раз отдохнуть за эти двадцать лет.  
  
Он скучал. Об этом хочется кричать или сделать с этим что-то, потому что чувство похоже на постоянную легкую тревогу, от которой сердце колотится не так, как привычно.  
  
Все, что он может, это держать, сжав так, что, наверное, обычному человеку давно бы сломал кости.  
  
Вергилии сложно что-то сломать.  
  
Данте вслушивается в успокоившееся дыхание, чувствуя, что внутри скребет от желания вгрызться в ее кожу, достать до нутра, чтобы еще ближе, чтобы голод, наконец, исчез. Он ничего этого не делает, а горло сжимает от предвкушения вкуса крови.  
  
Ладонь сестры ложится поверх его руки, крепко держащей ее поперек талии, пальцы, привыкшие к мечу, очерчивают по костяшкам почти щекотно, а потом она переплетает с ним пальцы и сжимает так, что Данте слышит хруст своих суставов.  
  
Это ощущается правильно, как никогда.  
  
Она тоже скучала. Вслух, конечно, никогда не скажет.


End file.
